dansez avec moi
by haikki
Summary: Timothy apprend subitement la vérité sur Abigail et ses amis du NCIS et doit y faire face. histoire inspiré du manga "dance in the vampire bund" dans le carde du ncis (juste pour info il n'y a pas de vampires ou de lycanthropes dans cette histoire). laissez des commentaires (s'il vous plaît)
1. Chapter 1

Le jour se levait à peine. Tout était encore calme dans la rue. On aurait put dire qu'il n'y avait pas un chat mais c'était faux. Seul un chat noir se baladait sur le trottoir. Il semblait connaître son itinéraire par cœur. Il s'arrêta devant une porte comme s'il attendait quelque choses ou quelqu'un. Deux voir trois seconds après la porte s'ouvrit pour y laisser passer un jeune homme avec une parqua d'une couleur qui oscillait entre le marron claire et le crème. Il s'accroupit devant l'animal et lui caressa la tête en lui disant.

\- salut toi !

Le chat se mit à miauler et ronronner à ce contact. L'homme en sourit, il avait l'air heureux. Il regarda sa montre et son visage se décomposa presque. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard sur son planning qu'il s'était fixer en début de semaines. Il dit donc au revoir au chat avant de repartir vers sa première destination. Il arriva à son bureau et il constata qu'il était le premier. Personne n'était là. Le calme régnait en maître. Il s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. Il pouvait travailler tranquillement. Il en soupira de soulagement. Dans les heures qui ont suivis une jeune femme monta dans un ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle elle entendit quelqu'un dire.

\- Bonjour Ziva.

Elle fut surprise car elle se croyait la première arriver. Après avoir fait quelques pas elle reconnut son collègue. Elle le salua en retour. Puis elle s'installa à son tour à son bureau. À l'heure où le boulot devait commencer tout le monde était présent à l'exception d'un agent. Il arriva comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps en retard. Pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour incommoder le chef d'équipe.

\- Encore en retard ! S'écrie un homme à la chevelure poire et sel.

\- Désolé, patron. Je ne sais pas se qu'il m'est arrivé. J'étais sur la route quand j'ai rencontré une femme en détresse. Et tu me connais, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de …

\- de lui demander son numéro. Coupa Ziva d'un ton sarcastique.

\- De lui proposer mon aide. Fini le retardataire en faisant une légère grimace à la jeune fille qui le coupa dans son explication.

Mcgee sourit légèrement comme s'il ne croyait pas l'histoire de son collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, le bleu ? Interroge Tony avec un ton sévère.

\- Rien. C'est juste que tes excuses sont de plus en plus grosse.

À cette réponse Tony se mit à réfléchir, comme si il ne croyait plus en son excuse mais cela ne fut pas long car un coup de fil au bureau de Gibbs l'interrompit. Toute l'équipe était dans l'attente des instructions de leur chef. Il ne disait mots. Un silence pesant s'était installer dans leur petit espace de travail. Il raccrocha brusquement et pris son arme en disant avec autorité.

\- Mcgee avec moi.

Mcgee ramassa son sac à dos et suivit son supérieur. Les deux autres agents les regardèrent un peu étonner. Le fait que Gibbs ne prenne que Mcgee avec lui était assez rare. Les seuls fois c'était quand il voulait des traductions du langage informatique. Et se genre de mission ne laissait présager rien de bon. Les deux agents montèrent dans une des voitures de service. L'agent Gibbs prit le volant et démarra en trombe. Il roulait à sa manière presser. Mcgee s'accrocha à ce qu'il pouvait en espérant ne pas mourir. Gibbs s'arrêta d'un coup et Mcgee s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant une grande cathédrale de type gothique. Quelques choses clochaient. Il savait que dans se genre d'endroit s'il y avait un meurtre de marin ils auraient besoin de tout le monde. Et Gibbs n'avait prit que lui. Ce genre d'endroit ne convenait pas non plus pour un cite d'une confidentialité maximal. Que pouvait il faire là seul avec son parton. Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que son chef. Il l'interrogea silencieusement mais celui ci lui répondit d'un signe de la tête lui indiquant de le suivre. Gibbs marchait d'un pas assuré. Ce qui m'était la puce à l'oreille Mcgee. Il le suivait prudemment et il était comme même un peu septique. Il y avait des choses pas normal, il le savait et son instinct lui disait la même chose. Ils entrèrent dans cette bâtisse. Au moment où ils entrèrent une odeur que Mcgee connaissait bien lui monta dans les narines. Il l'a reconnue sur le coup et ne pouvait y croire. Mais il ne put réprimer son être qui lâcha par sa voix.

\- Abby ?

À se moment Gibbs se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a, patron ?

À ce moment Gibbs se demanda comment il pouvait le voir car il y faisait plus noire quand pleine nuit dans cet endroits. Mais une chose lui revient en tête et il se mit à esquissé un léger sourire. Mais il reprit son sérieux et répondit à son agent.

\- Elle n'est pas là Mcgee.

\- Je sais patron. Mais il y quelques chose de bizarre patron.

Gibbs s'approcha de lui de manière à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'a quelques centimètres.

\- bizarre comme quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Puis il se m'y à le regarder sous toutes les coutures comme il aimait le faire souvent pour mettre la pression sur ses agents.

\- Et bien c'est comme si j'avais ressentit sa présence, et il flotte dans l'aire une odeur qui est très particulière. Celle qui émane généralement d'Abby.

Gibbs détourna son regard de Mcgee et continua d'avancer. Mcgee le suivit toujours en proie à des réponses qu'il savait arriveraient quand le moment sera venu. Et quand ils furent arriver selon Gibbs, ils s'arrêtèrent. Gibbs prit son portable dans sa poche et appela quelqu'un. Mcgee ne lâchait plus des yeux son supérieur. Il scrutait tout ses moindre geste.

\- On est bon. Dit l'agent Gibbs au téléphone.

Après une ou deux seconds il raccrocha et des lumières s'allumèrent. Un homme en uniforme militaire apparut. Mcgee le reconnut tout de suite et ne se priva pas de transmettre son étonnement.

\- Papa !

\- Bravo, Gibbs. Dit le Mr Mcgee en allant lui serrer la main.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il à son paternel.

\- Félicitation, fiston. Annonça t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Félicitation ? Mais … mais pourquoi ? S'étonna encore plus Mcgee.

À ce moment là tout étaient confus dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il voyait son père et Gibbs discuter ensemble mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à lire sur les lèvres tellement il était perturbé. Il n'avait pas senti la présence de son père. Comment cela était possible. Il s'entait la présence d'Abby dans la pièce mais pas celle son père avant de l'avoir vu. D'autres lampes s'allumèrent et une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien se fit entendre.

\- Félicitation Timothy.

\- Abby ?

\- Majesté. Dirent Gibbs et Mr Mcgee.

Et il vit les deux homme s'incliner en posant un genoux à terre. Il se tourna vers la voix et là, il la vit. Elle était là devant lui, habillé de noir comme à son habitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait encore. Il arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il la scruta avec plus d'attention. Soudain le détail le frappa comme la claque de Gibbs derrière la tête. Son collier n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Elle avait coutumes de porter des colliers à pointes mais là elle n'en portait pas. À la place elle portait une chaîne délicate qui portait un pendentif. On aurait dit une chauve-sourie avec un pentacle. Il s'approcha d'elle tout en gardant les yeux rivé sur cette médaille. Abby ne bougeait pas et elle le regardait avec son sourire jovial sur ses lèvres. Le même qu'elle faisait quand ils étaient dans la même pièce elle et lui. Quand il fut à porter il prit l'objet en question pour le scruter plus soigneusement. Abby ne broncha pas mais les deux autres avaient lever les yeux sur eux. Mcgee regarda l'objet sous tout les angles avant de relever les yeux sur la jeune fille. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil quand leurs regard se croisèrent. Il senti ses joues rougir légèrement. Comme par la gène il reporta son attention sur la médaille. Soudain un flash traversa ses souvenirs.

(en italique est le flash back)

_il avait dans les 10 ans, il se baladait au abords d'une prairie tout y était vert et calme. C'était une belle matinée d'été. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là mais peu importe. Soudain il entendit des pleurs qu'il savait venir de sa droite. « _Comment je savais que cela venait de ma droite ? » se demandait il. _Il se dirigea donc vers ces pleurs qui lui semblait assez proche. Tout à coup il entendis un petit cour d'eau. À une centaine de mètre il y avait bien un petit cour d'eau qui traversait la prairie. Et en plein milieu de cette prairie un gigantesque saule qui était en prime le seul arbre du coin et au bord de ce cour d'eau. Les pleurs lui semblait venir de l'arbre. Il savait que c'était impossible mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Une odeur particulière lui traversa les narines. Il ne la connaissait pas à l'époque. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait. Il trouva une jeune fille qui avait l'air plus âgée que lui de quelques années, deux trois ans tout au plus. Elle portait déjà deux couette de sa chevelure de jais. Le même médaillons ornait son cou, une chauve-sourie avec un pentacle. Il s'approcha d'elle comme hypnotisé par elle._

_\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_À cette question la jeune fille sursauta de surprise. Quand elle vue de qui il s'agissait elle sourit délicatement. N'ayant pas de réponse le garçon continua son interrogatoire._

_\- Tu as mal quelques part ?_

_\- Non. Répondit elle en reniflant._

_\- Alors pourquoi tu pleurs ?_

_Elle ne répondis pas car elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, la vérité était trop dur pour elle et elle ne la connaissait pas. Se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question il en posa une autre._

_\- Pourquoi tu es seul ici ?_

_\- Je me suis enfuis. Dit-elle sans réfléchir._

_\- De qui ? De quoi ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. _

_\- Si tu veux je peux te protéger des méchant. Dit il confiant._

_Elle lui sourit et ses larmes avait arrêté de couler. Elle lui tendit alors un de ses petit doigt, en lui demandant presque solennellement._

_\- Tu me le promets ?_

_\- Je te le promets._

Il se souvenait qu'ils s'était endormis tout les deux à l'ombre de l'arbre en se tenant du doigt. Il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre chez lui. Il avait toujours crue qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve. Et quand il l'avait revue au NCIS il ne l'avait pas reconnue car il croyait l'avoir rêver. Mais elle se tenait là, devant lui avec son sourire angélique. « je te le promets » cette phrase trottait à présent dans sa tête. Sans s'en rendre compte il dit à haute voix les deux dernière phrases qu'il avait prononcé dans son flash back. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sous l'émotion elle lui sauta au coup en lui disant :

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle avait presque les larmes au yeux. Gibbs et Mr Mcgee esquissèrent un sourire, il étaient toujours à genoux. Timothy arqua ses sourcilles, il attrapa la tête de la jeune fille dans ses mains et la força à reculer pour qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Abby. Quand le contact visuelle fut établie entre les quatre iris, une énorme boule se forma dans le bide du jeune Mcgee. Il voulait dire tant de choses mais rien ne sortis de sa bouche à l'exception d'un timide « je suis désolé ». Quand Abby entendit cela elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Abigail se souvenait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle voulut lui dire mais elle fut couper par Timothy.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmurait-il encore et encore.

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à voir celle qui ce tenait pourtant devant lui. Elle lui attrapa le visage en pleures des ses mains. Et elle lui dit de façon presque autoritaire.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Timothy cessa de pleurer et renifla.

\- Ce n'est rien. Répéta t-elle sur le même ton avec en plus de la douceur.

\- Mais … . Tenta le jeune Mcgee avant d'être couper par une sonnerie de portable.

\- Veuillez m'excuser votre altesse, c'est mon portable. Intervient le père de Timothy.

Il porta le téléphone à son oreille en se relevant et en faisant quelques pas pour les laisser ne pas déranger son altesse et son fils.

\- Mais … .Retenta Timothy.

Cette fois il fut couper par l'intervention d'Abby qui lui avait mis son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait le silence. Car elle voulait porter son attention sur la conversation téléphonique. Mais elle n'entendit rien, ce qui la frustra. Elle fit la moue quand elle vit Mr Mcgee raccrocher. Ce visage fit sourire le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Votre altesse ! Nous sommes repéré. S'alarma Mr Mcgee. Jéthro prenez sa seigneurie et menez là en lieu sur. Et Timothy tu viens avec moi j'ai des choses à te dire. Continua t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens soupirèrent et se séparèrent pour suivre les instructions du père de Timothy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

Timothy suivait son père dans des couloirs sombre. Tout en marchant son père lui raconta tout un tas de truc qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son esprit s'arrêta net quand son père lui avait annoncer qu'il avait été élever dans un seul but protéger son altesse. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne compris pas le reste des explications de son paternelle. Mais soudain son esprit reviens à lui et il posa la question qui lui semblait la plus intelligente du moments.

\- Qui nous attaque?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais sache que plusieurs pays souhaitent sa mort.

À cette annonce supplémentaire Tim grimaça, il commençait à détester ces pays hostile à Abby.

\- lesquels? Questionna t-il.

\- La liste est trop longue. Et je ne les connaît pas tous. Tout qu'on sait c'est qu'ils se sont regroupés sous une organisation qu'ils ont nommés Oméga. Et que même l'ONU pourrait en être. Nous savons aussi que la Corée du nord est un membre actif de cette organisation.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Timothy! Soupira son père. Je t'en ai déjà parler. Continua t-il.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer son fils mais cette attaque l'avait contraint à lui dire la vérité plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulut mais maintenant le temps leur était compter. Il savait que le fait d'annoncer le danger qu'il planait sur la vie d'Abby l'avait marquer et que ses explication pouvait être passer à la trappe. Fort heureusement il avait prévue le coup. Il avait tout annoté dans un fichier informatique qu'il avait mis dans une clé USB. Il l'a tendit à son fils en lui disant.

\- Toute les réponse se trouve la dedans et si elle ne le sont pas c'est que nous ne la connaissons pas. Prend en soin et n'oublie pas c'est top secret.

Il prit l'instrument informatique en remerciant son père. Il la rangea dans une de ses poches de pantalons et continua de suivre son père. Ils furent vite sortis de cette enceinte. Là les attendais une voiture avec un homme en uniforme militaire qui ouvrit la porte arrière du véhicule à leur arrivé. Un détails surpris Timothy c'était pas l'uniforme de la navy américaine. Mais c'était bien un uniforme de marine mais il ne connaissait pas le pays dont il appartenait.

\- Amiral, nous sommes prêt à partir.

\- Bien allons y sans plus attendre.

Quand tout le monde fut installer dans la voiture, elle démarra en trombe et quitta les lieux aux plus vite. Tout à coup la cathédral explosa comme un fruit dans lequel on aurais mis un pétard. Un si beau bâtiment historique détruit en une poignet de dixième de seconds. À se demander si ce n'était pas un missile ou une frappe aérienne. Tout à coup Tim s'inquiéta pour Abby. Avait elle réussit à sortir à temps? Certes elle était avec Gibbs mais cella ne garantissait pas la survit à une telle attaque quand on se trouvait dans un bâtiment détruit aussi vite. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, la survit de son amie. Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour elle et le silence de son père et de son téléphone n'arrangeait rien. Il ne put empêcher sa bouche de demander s'il pensait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Mais son père ne daigna même pas le regarder et lui répondre. Le silence était pesant. Timothy avait l'impression que la masse de son corps avait doublé. Il sentit une pression sur sa cage thoracique qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il aurait put en suffoquer mais le sort ne lui laissa pas le temps à son corps d'agir ainsi. La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment que le jeune Mcgee reconnut des le premier coup d'œil. Il s'agissait du lieu de son travail. La porte à coté de lui s'ouvrit et son père lui dit avant qu'il ne descende.

\- Timothy lis ce que je t'ai donné et n'oublie pas ta mission.

\- Protéger son altesse! Acquiesça Tim.

Son père sourit et se remit dans un mutisme. Le jeune agent du NCIS sortis du véhicule et celui ci partis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas vers le bâtiment. Il se devait d'aller voir si Abby était elle aussi rentré au bureau. Il se précipita au laboratoire pour se rassurer. À sa grande surprise il ne vit aucune trace de la belle laborantine. Il aurait dut s'en rendre conte plus tôt. Il avait remarquer le manque de musique, mais il savait que quand elle était dans des états émotionnelles compliqués elle éteignait souvent sa musique. Tout ces appareilles étaient encore éteint comme si elle n'était pas entré dans son labo depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté hier. Se fut encore une source nouvelle à son inquiétude déjà existante. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et senti l'objet que son père lui avait confier. Ici il trouverais toutes les réponses lui avait dit son père. Il monta à son bureau dans le but de découvrir où elle pouvait se cacher. Il brancha la clé sur un port USB. Son ordinateur afficha un logo qui ressemblait au pendentif que portait Abby quand il l'avait vue tout à l'heure. Il cliqua déçut et un dossier s'ouvrit. Il contenait un fichier vidéo et plusieurs fichier texte. Il brancha son casque audio sur son ordinateur et lança la lecture de la vidéo. Son père apparut dans un bureau qui ressemblait au bureau ovale de la maison blanche mais derrière lui le même logos, la chauve souris dans son pentacle mais un détails le marqua. Un détails qu'il n'avait pas remarquer sur le pendentifs d'Abby. La chauve souris portait dans ses pattes une fleur noir. La vidéo commença.

\- Timothy, si tu vois cette vidéo c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout t'expliquer. Soit je suis mort ou nous sommes presser par le temps. J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution. Voilà tu es mon fils et tu as une mission spécial, qui est de protéger notre reine. Son altesse Abigail Scuito. Ses parents sont mort dans un attenta il y plusieurs année maintenant. Elle a été confié à la garde de mon meilleur ami Leroy jetrho Gibbs. Cela coïncide avec la période où tu l'as rencontrer sous cet arbre. Nous vous avons vue et avons décider d'attendre que vous vous endormiez pour vous ramener là où vous deviez être. Suite à ceux la nous avons décider que se serait toi. Sache qu'elle est la souveraine d'un petit pays du même calibre que l'Andorre et qui a une différence énorme c'est qu'il n'est pas reconnue par les instances international. Et que plusieurs pays se disputent ses terres. Si elle venait à disparaître se serait la fin pour notre patrie. Nous nous sommes exilé aux états unis pour sa propre sécurité. Son peuple lui est fidèle et n'attend plus que nous réussissons à regagner le trône. Tout les détails son détaillé dans les fichiers textes ci joint. Bon courage mon fils et j'ai confiance en toi, tu as été élevé et éduquer pour protéger son altesse. N'oublie pas avec un xyz tout peut arriver.

Et la vidéo était fini, Tim commençait à réfléchir sur les mots de son père. Il allait ouvrir le premier fichiers texte quand son téléphone sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vue que c'était Gibbs qui appelait. Il se précipita à répondre.

\- Mcgee.

\- Mcgee, chez moi tout de suite et seul. Ordonne le chef d'équipe.

Il raccrocha et ferma son ordinateur. Pris la clé USB avec lui et se leva pour partir.

\- Où vas tu le bleu? Questionna Tony.

Il n'avait pas remarquer que Tony et Ziva étaient eux aussi à leurs bureaux.

\- à un rendez vous. Répondit Mcgee sans se soucier s'il était crédible ou pas.

\- Bonne chance! Ajouta Ziva avec un sourire entendu. Comme si elle avait deviner le mensonge mais le comprenait.

\- Un rendez vous? Je ne te crois pas Mcmenteur.

Timothy soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il continua sa marche.

\- Laisse le un peut Tony. Insista Ziva.

Tim la remercia avec un sourire complice et elle le lui rendit. Cet échange entre les deux agents fut très bien vue par le troisième.

\- C'était quoi ça? Demanda t-il d'un ton presque inquisiteur.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Dit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- De …

il ne put finir sa phrase car il s'était rendu compte que Mcgee n'était plus là et Ziva s'était lever et avait son visage à quelques centimètres du siens.

\- Alors, tu disais? Demanda t-elle en mettant de la sensualité dans sa voix.

\- Heu … rien. Dit il vaincu cette fois.

Elle retourna alors à son bureau avec un sourire vainqueur. Quand à lui il se jura de ne plus être impressionner par elle. Mcgee arriva au garage, trouva sa voiture, monta à l'intérieur et parti en direction de chez Gibbs. Il roulait le plus vite possible tout en étant le plus prudent qu'il le pouvait. Quand il fut arriver il allait frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit quand il amorça son mouvement. Mcgee fut doublement surpris, de voir Gibbs ouvrir la porte et au moment qu'il l'avait fait. S'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le faire jamais ils n'auraient été aussi synchronisés.

\- Entrez. Ordonna Gibbs.

Mcgee suivit l'ordre de son chef et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Où est elle ? Questionna le plus jeune l'agent du NCIS.

\- Ton père ne t'as pas tout dit.

\- OK, mais où est elle ? Redemande t-il. Mais il savait que son patron y répondrais que quand il le jugerait le plus opportun.

\- C'est au sujet du médaillon.

\- Et bien quoi, qu'est-ce qui l'a ce médaillon ?

\- Tu me demande pas pourquoi je sais que ton père t'en as pas parler.

\- C'est vous qui teniez la caméra. Dit-il dans un soupire qui en disant long.

L'agent Gibbs en sourit avant de reprendre son visage impassible.

\- Alors il faut savoir que ce que représente ce médaillon est l'insigne royal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mcgee qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris. Il pouvait même lire l'impatience dans les yeux du jeune.

\- Donc il faut que tu différencies la Abby du NCIS et la Abby qui est la prétendante au trône. Et le moyen c'est le médaillon. À savoir que quand celui ci est visible tu as a faire à la reine. Et vis versa. Continua t-il.

\- D'accord. Soupira t-il encore une fois. Où est elle ? S'impatienta t-il.

\- Suit moi. Ordonne Gibbs.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une des chambres à l'étage suivit par un jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Gibbs lui présenta une porte fermé. Il y frappa et il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille lui dire d'entrer. Il inspira un bon coup pour pouvoir se calmer correctement et il ouvrit la porte. Il y trouvât Abby assise dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui pouvait l'interrompre dans sa lecture. Son visage s'adoucit quand elle vit le jeune homme à l'entrée.

\- Tim, c'est toi ! Dit elle ravit de le revoir aussi vite.

Timothy ne bougea pas quelques choses l'avait marquer. L'intensité de la colère qu'il avait vue pendant un millième de secondes dans les yeux d'Abby, juste avant qu'elle voit que c'était lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela dans ces yeux là. Il n'en revenait pas pour lui elle était la fille la plus gentille qu'il soit. Même quand elle était en colère devant lui, lui semblait maintenant simulé ou tout au plus très contenu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais il se reteins car il allait dire quelques choses qui n'était pas en adéquation avec ce qu'il voyait. Et oui elle portait toujours son pendentifs royal.

\- Tim, quelques choses ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète de voir qu'il ne disait rien.

\- Non, tout va bien votre majesté. Répondit-il en inclinant la tête un minimum en signe de respect à son rang.

Abby fronça les sourcils, elle ne voulait pas de mondanité avec lui. Elle voulait qu'ils continuent tout les deux comme c'était avant qu'il se souvienne que qui elle était. Elle voulait qu'ils restent bons amis, même très bons amis, voir même … elle s'arrêta de penser car elle allait avoir des pensées qui allait dévier vers des choses interdits aux mineurs. Elle se dit tout de même qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle de comment inter agir avec elle à partir de maintenant, elle pensa aussi au moments de le faire mais ne put prendre une décision tout de suite car Timothy venais de lui dire quelques choses et elle ne l'avait pas du tout écouté plonger dans ses pensées qu'elle l'était.

\- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas suivit, tu disait ?

\- Partons d'ici. Ordonna t-il en agrippant son bras et l'attirant vers lui.

\- Hum ! Acquiesça t-elle, avec un sourire de plaisir sur son visage.

Et ils quittèrent la maison de Gibbs comme cela. Timothy tirait Abby par le bras, Abby le suivait avec un sourire de plaisir, et Gibbs qui était partager par la surprise et la satisfaction. Ses yeux trahissait la surprise mais il avait sur ses lèvres son petit sourire satisfaits qu'ils arborait quand il était content des autres. Il ne bougea pas et les laissa partir. Il entendait la voiture de Mcgee filer au loin quand son téléphone sonna.


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans rien de nouveaux. Timothy était resté cloîtrer chez lui tout en lisant les fichiers textes que son père lui avait remis. À force de les lires, il les connaissait par cœur. Il n'avait rien appris de vraiment flagrant, il savait déjà tout depuis qu'il avait visionné la vidéo. Il semblait que le seul de l'équipe à ne pas être au courant fut Tony. Tim en esquissa un sourire. Il pouvait tout de suite imager la réaction de celui ci s'il apprenait la nouvelle. Il se remis à réfléchir à comment il pouvait s'acquitter de sa nouvelle mission. La seul solution qui lui venait comme ça de bout en blanc, c'était de rester cloîtrer chez lui avec Abigail. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il fallait qu'ils aillent bosser. D'autant qu'il commençait à faire des rêves bizarre. Il fallait qu'il sorte, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seul chez lui après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours quand il avait appris la vérité. Il se tourmentait la tête et son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il soupira, déposa sa main droite sur ses yeux et se laissa s'effondrer sur le dossier de son siège de bureau.

Abby apparut derrière lui en souriant. Elle était au ange depuis qu'il était venu la chercher chez Gibbs. Elle avait vécu chez lui comme si elle était en couple avec lui. Elle en rêvait la nuit depuis quelques années. Elle ne regrettait pas son passé commun avec Tim mais elle aurais tant aimé qu'il se souvienne d'elle plus tôt. D'ailleurs cette amnésie avait été une des raisons secrètes de leurs rupture. Elle ne l'avait évoquer à personnes. Mais aujourd'hui fallait oublier car il était de nouveaux dans sa vie et il n'en bougerait plus.

\- Tim, il que j'aille chercher des affaires chez moi. Dit elle en gardant son sourire.

Il leva les yeux sur elle et il ne put réprimé un sourire. Elle était son rayon de soleil. Dès qu'il la voyait il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle bondit sur lui et lui donna un Hug dont elle avait le secret.

\- On y va dans une heure. Dit il en posant une de ses mains sur les siennes.

Chacun d'eux sourit. Et restèrent sans bouger quelques seconds puis chacun se prépara pour cette première sortie. Quand l'heure fut arrivé ils quittèrent l'appartement de Tim et se rendirent chez elle. Quand ils furent arriver il gara sa voiture non loin de l'immeuble où habitait la jeune fille gothique. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Tout y étaient en place. Tim resta dans l'entrée tandis qu'Abby courait partout pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle pensait à tout, comme si elle partait en voyage pour plusieurs semaines. Tim la regardait courir dans tout les sens, et une évidence lui traversa l'esprit, ils ne pouvaient pas rester cloîtrer chez lui. Il fallait qu'ils aillent bosser demain. Le NCIS avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la séquestrer chez lui pour la protéger. Même si l'idée ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune fille, ni à lui mais il ne pouvait penser ça. Il se l'interdisait depuis la révélation de son père. Comment un simple jeune homme au service d'une reine pourrait épouser celle ci. Il se gifla mentalement quand elle reviens vers lui avec plusieurs valises pleines. Il soupira avant de lui sourire avec joie.

\- Tu as tout ? Demanda t-il en analysant lui même ce qu'elle aurait dut prendre.

\- Oui, … enfin je pense. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Tout ne logera pas dans ma voiture. Pensa t-il en commençant une petite inspection des affaires que la jeune femme avait mis dans ses valises.

Il inspecta donc chaque valise sous l'œil amuser de la jeune fille. Quand il arriva à une chose qui l'interpella, un cadre avec une photo de tout les deux. Il l'a pris en disant si elle avait vraiment besoin de ça. Elle attrapa le cadre et le serrant dans ses bras. Elle rougissait d'embarras. Ce geste surpris le jeune homme qui se mis aussi à rougir doucement en espérant qu'elle ne s'en rende pas conte. Puis il tomba sur sa collection de disques. Il lui demanda la même chose que pour le cadre. Elle regarda pour voir de quoi il parlait, elle compris que cela était pour ses compact disques. Elle lui répondis avec un sourire charmeur que oui et qu'elle se voyait mal revenir les chercher un par un quand elle en aurait besoin. Cet argument le convainquit, bien qu'il le fut seulement avec le plus bau sourire de la jeune fille. Il se leva donc et prit son téléphone portable.

\- Bon, on a besoin d'aide. Dit il en composant un numéro.

Elle le regarda prendre l'initiative le cadre toujours dans ses bras. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique et le rangea dans son sac à main.

\- Patron ! … oui, … on as besoin d'aide pour déménager des affaires, … chez Abby, … bien on ne bouge pas.

Mcgee raccrocha sous un regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

\- Il a dit qu'il envoyait quelqu'un.

Abby sourit et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle fut suivit de près par le garçon. Quand ils furent assis un silence se manifesta en grand pont. Il ne fut pas long car la jeune fille gothique se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui dit :

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Il la regarda interloquer. Il commençait à se demander que quoi elle voulait tant parler. Il était donc suspendu à ses lèvres. Il attendais anxieux qu'elle continue. Un nouveau silence arpentait la pièce. Il était pesant, il avait l'impression que son poids avait doublé en quelques seconds.

\- Tim … . Commença Abby. J'en ai marre. Je ne veux pas de protocole entre nous.

Il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il était surpris par la demande de sa souveraine, heu, amie. Oui il jeta un coup d'œil et il vit qu'elle ne portait pas son fameux pendentif. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Abby, … je ne peut pas. Dit il en baissant les yeux.

Oui ce protocole c'était la meilleur façon qu'il avait de ce protéger contre lui même, et d'elle. Il l'aimais encore de tout son être mais il ne voulait plus essuyer son éternel refus, qui était le mot d'ordre depuis quelques années maintenant. La jeune fille fit la moue et essaya de l'attendrir avec son air de chien battue. Elle savait que c'était l'une de ses armes ultime avec Timothy, et que cela marchait aussi dans l'autre sens. Quand il leva les yeux il vit son petit air sur le visage de son amie. Il sentie au fond de lui une énorme boule dans ses entrailles. Il allait cédé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tim pensa à juste titre qu'il était sauvé par le gong. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Abby soupira contrarier. Elle avait enfin trouver le courage de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis plusieurs jours déjà et à cause de cette saleté de personne qui venait de sonner à sa porte, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait tué cette personne si ce n'était pas Ziva. Elle se calma un peu car elle savait qu'elle était là pour les aider à ramener ses affaires chez Tim. Avec l'aide de la jeune fille israélienne ils n'y eu pas besoin de faire plus d'un seul voyage. Tout le petit déménagement se déroula dans la bonne humeur malgré la contrariété de la jeune fille gothique. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Tim et qu'ils avaient déposer les valises sur le sol, Ziva les quitta en prétextant qu'elle avait encore du travail. Mais elle savait qu'elle les avait déranger. Abby avait eu un regard meurtrier envers elle à son arriver. Elle partis après avoir reçut les remerciements de chacun. Abby alla se vautrer dans le canapé en soupirant comme ci elle était épuisé. Elle réfléchissait à comment reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient eu chez elle. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et elle vit que Tim n'avait pas bouger depuis leur arriver. Il était toujours debout au milieu des valises, il la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Elle se leva et sourit amusé. Elle lui fit la bise et lui dit de manière non nonchalante.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais ranger tout ça.

\- Parfait car demain on retourne au boulot. Dit il avant de lui rendre son geste affectif.

Abby sourit malicieusement et son cœur battit plus vite et plus fort. Elle ne put réprimer ses émotions et elle sauta au cou de son ami.

\- Oh ! Tim. Cria t-elle en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Merci. Murmura t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Tim rougit sous l'effet du souffle chaud de son amie dans son oreille. Elle le lâcha satisfait. Il n'avait pas été protocolaire avec elle à cet instant elle en était au ange. Elle aurait put rêver debout d'un future radieux avec Timothy. Mais soudain elle se rendit compte dans son cerveau, qu'elle ne portait pas le pendentifs royal. Il n'avait pas à être protocolaire vu qu'elle ne le portait pas. Cette réalité fit une tâche noire dans ses pensées rouge amour. Elle pensa alors ne le porter que quand c'est nécessaire. Et qu'il oublierait sûrement. Mais cela n'en tâcha pas sa bonne humeur du moment. Elle alla donc ranger toutes ses affaires à leurs nouvelles places.

Le lendemain matin tout c'était passé pour le mieux. Chacun faisait ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans déranger l'autre. L'organisation de Timothy les avait bien aidé. Seul la musique assourdissante qu'écoutait la jeune fille chaque matin aurait put être sujet à discussion. Mais il ne se focalisait pas sur ça. Ils partirent à l'heure et dans la voiture Abby fredonnait des airs qui la rendait heureuse. Elle était avec le garçon qu'elle ai... appréciait, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire à elle même, comment pourrait elle l'avouer à Tim. Et elle allait au travail avec lui. Que pouvait rêver de mieux ou de plus. Elle le savait dans la situation actuelle elle ne pouvait espérer mieux et elle s'en contenta. Elle passa le voyage avec un sourire béat et plein de bonheur. Tim se demandait seulement pourquoi dans la voiture il n'avait pas le droit à écouter la fameuse musique de la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le garage pour les employer du NCIS. Tim allait sortir de son véhicule quand il se rendit compte du sourire d'Abby et de sa petite paralysie partielle. Il lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant dans un souffle doux.

\- Abby, on est arrivé.

Elle sursauta de surprise et elle lui sourit. Ils sortirent de la porche et se rendirent chacun de leurs coté à leurs bureau. Quand Tim fut arriver à son bureau il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était sans aucun doute le premier arriver dans l'enclos. Comme à son habitude il alluma son ordinateur et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il remarqua tout de suite les petites notes coller sur son écran. Il les lut et se mis enfin au travail, cela lui avait manquer c'était comme ci c'était la dernière chose qui le ramenait à son ancienne vie, une vie sans royauté, sans allégeance. Il venait de finir ce que les notes lui demandait quand l'agent d'origine israélienne arriva et s'assit elle aussi à son bureau après les salutation d'usage avec Mcgee. Il se leva et lui donna ce qu'elle lui avait demander avec les notes, et il retourna s'asseoir. Ziva lue ce qu'il avait fait et releva la tête pour le remercier mais elle fut coupé dans son élan par un homme à la coiffure grisonnante.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Mcgee.

\- Merci patron. Dit il sans lever la tête de son écran.

\- Merci Mcgee. Dit enfin Ziva.

\- Pas de quoi. Lui répondit il, toujours la tête dans son écran.

Gibbs interrogea la jeune israélienne dut regard et elle lui répondit un peu surprise.

\- ah ! … ça, se sont les renseignements que j'ai demandé à Timothy sur l'enquête en cours.

Gibbs la regarda intensément de ses yeux bleu glacier qui semblait lui dire : « mais encore ». elle déglutit et dit dans un souffle en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant machinalement devant le bureau du chef d'équipe.

\- Et bien , il semble que le caporal et le sous marinier inconnue soit …

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et demanda.

\- Vous ne savez pas où est passé Tony ?

Le chef d'équipe jeta un regard aux alentour et il ne ne vit pas. Il prit donc la décision d'attendre pour la révélation de Ziva. Il n'aimait pas que l'on répète les choses une seconde fois. Il se leva et dit sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Mcgee dans mon bureau.

Il partit en direction de l'ascenseur suivi d'un Mcgee qui paraissait stresser. Ziva souffla et alla se rasseoir pour vérifier l'information qu'elle allait donné à son supérieur. Les deux agents du NCIS entrèrent dans la boite en métal et le plus âgé des deux appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Il regarda le plus jeune et demanda d'un ton sévère.

\- Où est elle ?

\- … Je ne sais pas ! Enfin si vous parlez de Tony.

Gibbs souffla comme soulager pour le moment. Il allait frapper Mcgee quand il avait entendu la première partie de sa réponse.

\- Non pas Tony ! S'exclama t-il. Je parle …

\- D'Abby, je sais. Coupa le jeune agent.

Gibbs soupira et montra son impatience à son interloquer, qui semblait prendre du plaisir dans leur dialogues.

\- Elle est dans son laboratoire.

\- Et elle …

\- Elle va bien.

Gibbs alla pour appuyer pour débloquer l'ascenseur mais il se ravisa un cour instant le temps d'une petite mise en garde à l'égard de l'autre agent.

\- Ne refais jamais ça.

Il appuya donc sur le fameux bouton et donna une claque derrière la tête du jeune agent. Ils sortirent et virent Tony accoudé au muré qui était à coté du bureau de l'agent israélienne et il disait.

\- … et en plus un abruti a coincé l'ascenseur.

\- Et bien l'abruti te dit que tu est encore en retard.

Tony sursauta et Gibbs retourna à son bureau sans oublier de donner aussi une claque derrière la tête du Don Juan de l'équipe. Il se tourna vers son équipe et attendit la suite.

\- Patron, en fait je suis en retard car j'ai rendu une visite à un pote dans l'armé de terre et il m'a confirmé que le caporal Peter Nevers avait une femme sous marinier.

\- Et d'après les recherche de Mcgee cette femme peut être l'opérateur radar Alice Fitzpatrick.

L'agent Gibbs se leva et ordonna encore une fois.

\- Mcgee avec moi.

Et il se dirigea vers l'arrière suivit de Mcgee. Tony parut étonné tandis que la jeune femme retourna à son bureau. Il lui demanda se que cela voulait dire mais il n'y eu qu'un sourire de la jeune femme dans sa direction. Ce sourire montrait qu'elle en savait plus que lui et qu'il le le serait à moins de la faire parler. Il tenta presque tout allant de la négociation au charme en passant par l'interrogatoire. Il ne s'essaya pas à la menace car il savait qu'elle était plus forte que lui à ce jeux la. Au bout d'un moment il réfléchit à comment soutirer les infos qu'il lui manquait. Il jeta un regard vers elle et elle continuait à sourire comme pour le nargué. Il soupira et se concentra sur sa réflexion.

Pendant ce temps Gibbs s'était arrêter pour prendre un caf-pow et se dirigea vers le laboratoire d'Abby. Ils allaient entrer quand elle en sorti.

\- Gibbs ! Tim ! S'exclama t-elle.

\- Tu as du nouveau pour moi ? Demanda le renard argenté du NCIS.

Elle sautilla sur elle même et fit demi tour. Ils entrèrent donc dans le labo.

\- Bien sur ! J'ai fait un test ADN sur notre sous mariner inconnue, qui ne l'ai plus d'ailleurs, car il s'agit … . Elle se tourna vers Tim et dit : roulement de tambours ! Elle prit une inspiration et s'apprêta a dévoiler le nom de l'inconnue quand elle fut couper par Gibbs.

\- Alice Fitzpatrick.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Gibbs !

\- Elle est aussi l'épouse du caporale de l'armée de terre …

\- Peter Nevers. Tu as quelques choses que nous ne savons pas ?

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Tim qui lui fit dire qu'il était au courant depuis seulement cinq minutes. Elle se démonta pas et appuya sur une icône avec sa souris.

\- Elle devait être affecter à l'USS Maryland dans une semaine et je viens de t'imprimer ses anciennes affectations. Et je l'ai envoyer par mail aux autres.

Tim attrapa la feuille de papier qui sortait de l'imprimante et la tendis à son supérieur. Il déposa une bise sur la joue d'Abby et déposa par la même occasion la fameuse boisson sur le bureau de la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers Mcgee.

\- Toi ! Tu reste là, ta mission prioritaire est de veillée sur elle.

Il quitta le laboratoire sans entendre les minis plaintes de Mcgee. Abby le regarda avec un sourire qui aurais put monter jusqu'aux oreilles si cela était possible. Elle tapota sur le tabouret à coté d'elle pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il s'assit et patienta. Il voyait la laborantine voyager dans le labo. Il voulait se détendre au boulot, ne plus penser à la femme qui hantait son imaginaire depuis plusieurs année et surtout depuis ces derniers jours. Mais son patron ne voyait pas les choses comme cela et il allait craquer ou exploser quand le téléphone sonna. Elle termina son action en déposant quelques échantillons dans le spectromètre. Elle décrocha le téléphone et y répondit. Après quelques seconds elle tendit le combiné en disant.

\- Tim c'est pour toi.

Il se leva, prit l'objet et le porta à son oreille.

\- Mcgee. … Oui, bien sur mais il faut demander à Abby. … Bien.

Il tendit alors l'objet en disant.

\- Il veut te parler.

\- … . Bien sur.

Elle raccrocha et interrogea Tim du regard. Il soupira et dit dans un silence de mort qu'il devait allez chercher son ordinateur portable. Et oui Gibbs venait de lui ordonner de faire des recherches informatiques sur le cas de l'enquête du moment mais il ne devait pas quitter la laborantine. Et il ne voulait pas utiliser le matériel de la jeune fille. Son calvaire mental allait donc continuer.

\- Je viens avec toi. Se réjouit le jeune femme.

Tim arqua les sourcilles.

\- Imagine se que te ferais Gibbs s'il te voyait sans moi.

Mcgee soupira il imaginait trop bien. Il ne voulait pas se voir humilié. Ils quittèrent donc le labo tout les deux dans le silence. Il arriva à son bureau suivit de la jeune gothique en blouse blanche. Il attrapa son ordinateur portable. Et croisa les sourires entendu de ses collègues.

\- Salut Abby ! S'exclamèrent ensemble Tony et Ziva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Demanda Tony avec une dizaine réponse possible dans sa tête.

\- J'accompagne Tim. Répond calmement Abby en continuant de sourire.

\- C'est à ce point ? Questionna Tony.

Ziva ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur, car elle connaissait la situation et de voir DiNozzo être complètement à coté, quoi que. Oui il n'était pas si loin et tout à la fois à des milliers de kilomètres de la situation réelle. Timothy lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Il en avait déjà assez des remarques de son collègue masculin. Tim s'en retourna et se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby sans esquisser le moindre mots. Abby le suivit en sautillant et lui attrapa le bras. Tony vit la scène avec ravi et ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Timothy. Il devrait être heureux, et pourtant il tire une de ces tronche. Pensa t-il son cerveau ne comprenait pas. Tout le bureau était déjà au courant de l'amour que Tim avait pour la gothique du NCIS. Il se tourna vers l'israélienne pour l'interroger. Elle lui sourit de la même manière que la fois précédente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Mc bourreau des cœur ?

\- Un jour tu comprendras, peut être.

Antony se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas lâcher une mauvaise parole qui aurait compromis le dialogue qu'il avait avec Ziva. Il inspira profondément et repris.

\- Sans rire, il lui arrive quoi ?

\- Quand tu auras mûrit, tu comprendras, peut être. Répondit-elle avant de plonger dans un mutisme avec toutes les questions que Tony lui posait sur Mcgee.

Ils regagnèrent le laboratoire et s'installèrent pour faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. Abby attendais patiemment ses résultats d'analyses. Tim pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Il cherchait tout ce qui pouvait aider à localiser Peter Nevers, géo -localisation avec le téléphone portable, relevé de la carte bancaire, numéro de sécurité sociale, et plein d'autre. Mais rien, le portable semblait éteins depuis la veille de la date supposé du meurtre. Pas de retrait ou de paiement effectuer avec la carte depuis cette même date. Pas non plus de frais par l'assurance maladie de Peter. Il n'avait rien, rien de chez rien. Il dut en faire rapport à Gibbs. Il n'avait pas souvent dut lire dire qu'il n'avait rien. Il en été presque malade. Mais il fut soutenue par la laborantine qui précisa à cette occasion que ses analyses étaient toujours en cours et que les recherches de Mcgee n'en n'étaient qu'aux début. La fin de journée arriva et ils durent partir. Ils allaient quitter le labo quand l'alerte mail d'Abby sonna. Elle l'ouvrit et elle y lit « votre altesse, nous savons où vous vivez. Préparer vous à mourir. ». elle lâcha son portable les yeux écarquillé de peur. Tim ramassa l'objet et lu le même message. Il sentit tout de suite son sang bouillir. Il commença à faire les cents pas en tournant autour de la gothique qui le regardait inquiet. Soudain il eurent la même idée.

\- Il faut en parler à Gibbs. Dirent ils simultanément.


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

Tout les deux montèrent à l'enclos pour trouver l'agent Gibbs. Tim continuait à réfléchir au message il y avait quelques chose qui clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il repassait sans cesse le message dans sa tête. Par malchance l'agent Gibbs n'était pas à son bureau. Ni Ziva et Tony n'étaient présent. Tout était calme,comme si tout le bâtiment avait été vider et qu'il ne restait que tout les deux. Abby sentit le stresse monter dans son être. Heureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait pas seul et elle était avec lui. L'une des personnes dont elle avait le plus confiance. Elle soupira et s'installa au bureau de Gibbs. Timothy continuait de réfléchir, il faisait les cent pas entre le bureau de Gibbs et le siens. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre au claire ses doutes. Il avait beau réfléchir il n'avançait à rien. Il s'en voulait, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, faire comme si cette menace n'était pas adresser à la jeune fille gothique. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et continua sa réflexion. Tout à coup il dit à mis voix :

Pourquoi ne pas remonter jusqu'à l'émetteur !

Il se redressa sur son siège et demanda à son amie l'autorisation utiliser sa boîte mail. Elle lui sourit pour acquiescer. Elle se leva et alla l'observer dans son labeur. Il pianotait sur son clavier aussi vite qu'il pouvait et il ne fut pas difficile de trouver d'où avait été envoyer le message. Ils n'en revenait pas il venait de l'ordinateur de Gibbs. Tout les deux pensait à la même chose, cela était impossible mais il savait aussi que le mail avait été envoyer de cet ordinateur. Il se regardèrent incrédule et la jeune fille fila sur l'ordinateur du bureau du chef d'équipe pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas subit d'attaque pirate. De son coté Tim essayer de pirater le serveur du NCIS pour avoir un regard sur les enregistrement des caméra de surveillance. Il passèrent une bonne partit de la première partit de la nuit à chercher en vain. Tim était entré dans le serveur mais n'avait rien trouvé. Tout se qu'il vit confirmait la première trouvaille. Abby elle trouvait rien pas une trace quand soudain un petit résidu de programme attira son attention mais elle voulait pas y toucher sans que Tim puisse le voir avec elle. Elle l'appela et l'invita à la rejoindre.

Je crois que j'ai quelques choses mais j'aimerais que tu m'aides avec.

Il se leva et rejoignit la jeune fille il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et fronça les sourcils. Cette marque laisser sur l'ordinateur, il la reconnaissait. Il l'avait conçut il y a plusieurs années alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au collège. Il n'avait que douze ans et il connaissait les trois seuls personnes qui pouvait utiliser ce programme. Et l'une d'elle c'était lui, les deux autres était son père et sa sœur. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et lui dit :

Laisse moi ta place s'il te plaît.

Elle se leva et le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Mais je jeune la regardait pas il avait les yeux river sur l'écran. Quand il fut installer elle le regarda pianoter et lui demanda gentiment.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est un programme de programmation que j'ai créer quand j'avais douze ans. Et ce que tu as trouvé c'est le résidu ineffaçable de ce programme.

Indéfinissable ? L' interrogea t-elle, voulant en savoir plus.

C'est une particularité de ce programme. Il possède une trace que aucun nettoyeur à ce jour ne peut nettoyer. Même un formatage du système ne peut pas enlever.

Wouah ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu n'avais que douze ans quand tu as trouver ça ?

Oui, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que dans le monde il n'y a que quatre personnes qui connaisse l'existence de ce programme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et put voir qu'elle attendais qu'il continue son explication.

sur les quatre personnes deux sont dans cette pièce et les deux autres sont ma sœur et mon père.

Puis Tim soupira. Abby écarquilla les yeux elle avait très bien compris. Et tout devenait floue dans sa tête. Malgré son sens de la rationalisation et son esprit scientifique elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication rationnel à tout ça. Elle avait beau se torturer l'esprit mais rien ne venait elle en devenait comme folle. Il fallait qu'elle se vide l'esprit et l'un des meilleur moyen qu'elle connaissait était sa musique. Elle soupira et voulut dire à Tim qu'il fallait rentrer mais il ne se trouvait déjà plus sur le siège de bureau devant elle. Inquiété elle se mis à le chercher du regard en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant prendre son blouson à son bureau. Il la regarda d'un air qui se voulait rassurant et lui dit.

On a plus rien à faire ici pour l'instant. Rentrons.

Elle plongea sur lui et lui attrapa son bras. Elle s'y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand ils furent arriver chez lui la jeune fille le lâcha enfin et acourru sur la chaîne Hi-fi pour lancer de la musique assez forte. Elle lança sa nouvelle acquisition l'édition deluxe de l'album Blessed and Possessed de Powerwolf. Elle s'affala sur le canapé pour se calmer. Timothy Mcgee sourit, il savait que écouter ça à deux heure du matin au volume normal de Abby, les voisins ne tarderait pas à se plaindre comme l'avait fait son voisin du dessous pour sa machine à détruire les documents. Il s'arrangerait avec eux car il savait que Abby ce soir en avait besoin. Il alla se mettre devant son ordinateur et patienta. Il réfléchissait à comment son programme de programmation s'était retrouvé dans l'ordinateur à Gibbs. Les coups et les plaintes du voisinages ne se firent pas attendre. Il n'était pas assis depuis plus de dix minutes que son voisin du dessus était monté pour lui demander de baisser le son, suivis de près part les voisins du palier. Chacun avait le même argumentaire le fait qu'ils devaient se lever tôt demain matin. Tim s'excusa auprès d'eux à chaque fois en leur disant que cela sera fait dans quelques minutes. Il soupira encore après avoir refermé la porte une énième fois. Cette fois il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que quelqu'un avait encore frappé à la porte. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de l'ouvrir. C'était encore le voisin du dessous. C'était un homme que la colère avait déformé le visage.

J'aimerais savoir quand vous vous déciderez de mettre fin à cette horrible musique.

J'allais justement le faire. Dit il en serrant le poing.

Je vois ça ! Ironisa le voisin dont la colère n'avait pas quitter son visage.

Tim soupira pour évacuer sa frustration, oui , il l'était, car il ne trouvait la solution à son questionnement. Il détourna son regard sur Abby et lui dit avec un sourire qui ce voulu charmeur.

Abby ! L'interpella t-il.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

Tu ne voudrais pas baisser le son ou écouter ta musique avec un casque. Car le volume de cette je cite le monsieur ici présent « horrible » musique dérange le voisinage. S'il te plaît chérie. Continua t-il.

Il avait mimé les guillemets pour reprendre le terme cité par le voisin et surtout pour que la jeune femme gothique comprenne que ce terme ne venait pas de lui. Il fut ravie quand il l'a vue froncer les sourcils et regarder d'un air assassin leurs voisin. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent quand il dit « chérie ». Elle se leva sans réfléchir et attrapa un casque audio, le brancha à la chaîne hi-fi et retourna s'asseoir dans le sofa. Le voisin n'en revenait pas comment avait elle put entendre ce que l'autre lui avait dit, alors que lui qui était juste à coté ne l'avait pas compris avec la musique qui volait dans la pièce.

Voilà ! Dit Tim en adressant un sourire qui essayer de cacher son air agacer que son visage avait depuis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour entendre les jérémiade de tout le voisinage.

Le seul moment ou son agacement l'avait quitté, c'était quand son regard c'était posé sur elle. Il referma la porte au nez de son voisin sans prêter attention à son air déconfit. Il soupira encore et retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Abby était au ange, Tim l'avait appelé « chérie ». elle n'en revenait pas. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas put lui refuser ce qu'il lui avait demander. Elle porta son regard sur le jeune agent et elle le vit traverser l'entrer et s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de bureau. Il avait son air triste sur le visage et quand leurs regards se croisèrent les yeux du jeune homme arpentait quelques larmes. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, allez le consoler. Mais elle se retenait elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Elle se connaissait un peut et elle ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus.

Désolé. Lui murmura t-il.

Elle lut ce mot sur les lèvres du jeune agent, sa barrière de volonté et de mental se brisa comme une vitre qui reçoit une balle de base-ball lancer à plus de 150 km/h. Elle retira son casque, se porta à son niveau et le serra dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Elle sursauta mentalement et son corps montra un léger soubresaut quand les bras du jeune homme la serra contre lui. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger elle était comme coincé dans cette étreinte. Elle en était presque heureuse seul ombre au tableau, la tristesse que montrait Timothy en cet instant. Elle aurait comme même voulut que l'instant dure, dure , dure. Mais comme toute chose à une fin, Tim se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Les pensées de la jeune femme vagabondaient dans tout les sens. Une multitude de questions assiégea son esprit. Avec en prime des film plus ou moins politiquement correct passait dans le cinéma de ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Tout se figea quand il la déposa sur le sofa. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, remis le casque audio sur les oreilles de la jeune fille, murmura un « merci » qu'elle lut sur les lèvres dut jeune homme ,il lui déposa un autres baiser sur le front avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait qu'il essaya d'être proportionnelle à son affection. Il se releva, se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi et remis la lecture de l'album au début. Et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Abby était abasourdit elle reprit ses esprit seulement quand l'album avait repris depuis le début car couper une chanson au milieu lui faisait grincer les oreilles. Elle le vit retourner à son bureau et elle le vit lui dire.

préviens moi quand ton album sera fini, nous irons alors nous coucher.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle remarqua que le sourire était réapparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Même s'il était forcé car la frustration n'avait pas quitté les yeux claire du jeune homme. Mais elle remarqua une chose qui la rendu heureuse la tristesse avait totalement disparut.

Tim regarda l'horloge de son ordinateur et cela faisait bien une heure et demie qu'il avait reprit ses rechercher. Il se frotta les yeux de la main, comme si cela allait faire disparaître la fatigue qui s'était accumulé. Il regarda en direction de la jeune fille. Il se doutait bien que la musique était fini. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de la jeune fille endormie dans le sofa. Il ne pus le lui reprocher et il continua de faire ses recherches. L'aube venait tout juste d'apparaître dans les fenêtre de l'appartement quand le jeune homme mis à jour un dossier protéger qui portait le nom « danse avec moi ».

mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dossier ? Se demanda t-il.

Il n'avait jamais entendu son père, sa sœur et même Gibbs parler de ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui dormait toujours. Il aurait voulut lui demander mais il attendrais qu'elle soit debout. Et il s'attela à essayer de l'ouvrir. Il ne sus pas par quel miracle mais il réussit juste au moment ou son réveille sonnait pour le réveiller. Il soupira alors de satisfaction. Il copia les donné sur son ordinateur dans un système fantôme. Pendant que la copie s'effectuait il se leva et alla secouer tout en douceur la jeune fille pour la réveiller. Elle grogna et bougea pour essayer d'échapper au remous du brassage. Tim étouffa un rire et repris de plus belle en disant simplement.

Abby, c'est l'heure de se lever, sinon on va être en retard au boulot.

Hum ! Murmura la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle allait se lever quand soudain elle se souvins de sa tâche du soir qu'elle n'avait put honorer. Elle s'en voulait et voulait s'en excuser.

Tim, je suis désolée pour hier soir.

Ce n'est pas grave. Lui dit il.

Mais … protesta t-elle.

Je vais bien. La coupa t-il. Puis il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et il continua. Aller il faut se préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Et il la quitta il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son ordinateur pour voir que la copie était faite à hauteur de 24%. il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche, qui, il espérait l'aiderait à tenir éveiller toute la journée.

Abby le regardait partir elle vit qu'il avait regarder l'écran de son ordinateur un très court instant. Elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle ne vit qu'une barre de chargement indiquant 27%.

Tim qu'est-ce que tu charge sur ton ordinateur ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

Ce sont les résultats de mes recherches de cette nuit. Répondit-il en sortant de la douche.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus Abby se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer les petits déjeuners. Elle voulait lui poser tout un tas de questions mais elle savait que Tim lui en parlerait bien assez vite. Quand Tim fut près il se dirigea à la cuisine et ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble.

Alors ? Interrogea Abby toujours aussi curieuse.

Connaît tu un dossier ou un programme du nom de « danse avec moi » ?

Abby se mit à réfléchir, mais rien, elle ne connaissait pas ce dossier, programme ou quoi qu'il soit de ce nom là. Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête et attendit qu'il continue.

c'est ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon programme et je viens tout juste de casser la protection de se fichier.

Abby posa sa tartine et dit subitement

Alors …

À ton tour de passer à la douche. Coupa le jeune homme.

Abby fit la moue et quand elle fut à la porte elle reprit un peu contrarier que le jeune homme lui coupe la parole.

Mais …

Mais si tu ne te dépêches pas on va être en retard. Continua t-il.

Tim ne voulait pas qu'elle le dise à haute voix, il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne conscience de cette pensée et qu'elle s'inquiète pour il entendit l'eau coulé il se dirigea devant la porte de la salle de bain et se mis dos au mur et attendit un peu que l'eau cesse de couler et Tim articula un désolée à son amie qui était toujours dans la salle de bain et qui se demandait bien pourquoi il lui disait encore ça. Quand elle sortit enfin prête ils partirent au bureau.

Arrivé dans le laboratoire chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Tim se mis devant son ordinateur portable qui était rester là. Il regarda ou en était le chargement. Il avait atteint les 98% maintenant. Il se mis à attendre bien gentiment dans son coin. Abby, elle avait rendu visite au spectromètres, il avait ses résultats elle les lut et en écarquilla les yeux ce qu'elle lisait n'avait pas de sens. L'analyse montrait la présence d'heneicosane.

du gazole ! S'exclama t-elle.

Tim leva la tête vers elle mais au même moment il aperçut que son chargement venait de finir. Il décida donc de l'ouvrir et lire ce que contenait ce fameux dossier. Au cour de sa lecture Tim encaissait des coups. Cela se voyait très bien car son visage se fermait de plus en plus. Abby qui l'observait ne manqua pas ce détails et décida une approche.

Tim ça va ? Demanda t-elle soucieuse.

Pourquoi ? Questionna t-il en levant la tête et en se forçant à sourire.

Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Quelques chose ne va pas ?

Elle s'avança. Elle avait remarquer le sourire forcé de Timothy et cela l'inquiétait plus. Tim ferma le dossier et ferma son ordinateur portable. Il avait déjà lu le dossier 2 ,3 fois. Il se leva et dit fermement.

Il faut que je voie Gibbs.

Abby sourit et dit de manière détendu comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

il va bientôt arriver.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

bien oui je viens de faire une trouvaille alors il va arriver. Répondit elle à la question silencieuse du jeune homme.

Il détourna le regard et quitta le laboratoire sans un mot. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elles laissèrent passer Gibbs sous les yeux presque coléreux de Timothy.

Patron, il faut que je vous parle. L'interpella t-il.

Gibbs s'arrêta et se tourna vers Tim avec son regard interrogateur le plus inquisiteur possible. Tim ne sourcilla pas d'un cils, il regardait même son patron dans les yeux et de façon intense.

Cela concerne l'affaire en cours ? Demanda Gibbs de manière rhétorique.

Non, mais …

Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs ! cria la jeune laborantine gothique.

L'agent à la chevelure poivre et sel détourna le regard et se dirigea dans le laboratoire, suivit d'un Mcgee qui n'avait pas masqué son agacement dans un soupire. L'agent Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire dans sa phrase habituelle.

Tu as quelques chose pour moi Abby ?

La laborantine sourit et sautait déjà de joie. Le chef d'équipe la regarda de son regard interrogateur qu'il avait à chaque quand il attendais la réponse à sa question.

Alors pour commencer, quand Ducky m'a envoyé tout ces échantillons à analyser, je n'imaginais pas un telle résultat, et je suis sur que toi non plus. Il faut savoir qu'ils viennent tous de différentes parties du corps. Que ce soit interne qu'externe.

Abby arborait son sourire qui disait « vas y, essaye de deviner. »mais Gibbs s'impatienta.

Abby.

D'accord, d'accord. Il ont tous des traces d'heneicosane. Dit elle fièrement.

Et en français ! Dit Gibbs, en fronçant les sourcils

du gazole, Gibbs, du gazole. Annonce la laborantine comme si cela était évident.

L'agent spécial Gibbs fronça les sourcils comme pour mieux réfléchir. Il ne revenait pas de ce que lui avait annoncer la gothique. Cela apportait plus de questions que de réponses. Mais tout à coup il se souviens alors que l'agent Mcgee voulait lui dire quelques choses. Il se tourna vers lui et lui demanda.

Mcgee, que vouliez vous me dire ?

Pas ici patron. Je préférerai vous entretenir dans votre bureau.

Gibbs arqua les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Mcgee le suivit d'un pas décidé. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec son chef d'équipe. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le mettait presque hors de lui. Il se contenait seulement par égard vis à vis de Gibbs. Et le fait aussi que la jeune femme les regardaient avec des grands yeux. Il rentrèrent dans la pièce de métal qui sert à monter les étages sans forcé. Après quelques seconds le chef d'équipe appuya sur le fameux bouton. Gibbs fronça à nouveau les sourcils et questionna en silence son agent. Ne faisant pas attention au regard glacial que l'agent Gibbs lui lançait, Timothy dit dans un ton ferme qui montrait qu'il voulait une réponse rapide.

qu'est-ce que c'est que ce dossier « danse avec moi ?

Gibbs sourit et porta son regard sur la porte de la cabine.

c'est confidentiel. Répondit-il en essayant de paraître dégager.

Confidentiel ! Mon œil, tout ce qui est inscrit concerne vous savez qui. Alors je veux tout savoir.

Le projet « danse avec moi », est un projet d'entraînement pour les XYZ. Il consiste à vérifié les capacités de celui ci. Et je dois dire que … .

Tim coupa son supérieur d'un geste de la main avec un soupire prononcé, il venait de tout comprendre. Même la dernière phrase de son père dans la vidéo qui disait que avec un XYZ tout était possible. Il était un XYZ, tout s'expliquait, son enfance, ses séance d'entraînements, ses études, tout, rien n'avait été laisser au hasard par son père. Il s'en voulait de le savoir que maintenant car il avait envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Soudain il voulait une confirmation, il s'approcha de Gibbs le regard fermer et dur.

depuis quand il a commencé ?

J'ai reçut un coup de fils de ton père le jour ou tu es venu chercher Abby chez moi pour m'informer qu'il allait le mettre en œuvre.

Tim débloqua l'ascenseur et redescendit dans le laboratoire. Il y entra avec une tête dépiter, il devait annoncer la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle à la laborantine. Elle le regardait avec des yeux doux qui voyait très bien que le jeune agent du NCIS était troublé. Elle voulait le soulager de son tourment interne. Elle s'avança vers lui en lui posant la question fatidique.

Tim sa va ?

Abby, désolé. Murmura l'agent sans lever les yeux sur la jeune fille.

Désolé de quoi ? Depuis ce matin tu n'arrête pas de dire cela. Dit elle en continuant de s'avancer vers lui.

Tim continuait de murmurer les mêmes mots avec toujours la tête baisser. Quand Abby fut devant lui, elle attrapa la tête du jeune homme dans ses mains et porta les yeux de Tim dans les siens. Elle réédita sa question de base.

Abby … commença t-il à dire.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait. Ce regard incita Timothy à parler, car il voulait éviter tout conflits avec elle.

Je sais. J'avais promis de te parler de mes trouvailles quand je les aurait moi même compris.

Ah ! Et ? Demanda t-elle en essayant d'apaiser le jeune homme.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'endroit approprié pour parlez de ça. Mais en même temps je te dois des réponses.

Si c'est comme ça, on peut attendre ce soir. Et elle déposa ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme.

Timothy Mcgee en resta pétrifier. Il ne savais comment réagir il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier mais ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne les surprennes. Son cœur s'était accéléré mais il soupira de soulagement. Il avait du temps pour réfléchir à comment lui dire les choses. Il s'installa donc dans son coin et passa le reste de la journée a travaillé sur le coin qui était toujours en cours, tout en réfléchissant à la soirée.

Ils avaient fini leurs journée et s'apprêtaient à rentrer. Abby n'avait cessé de sourire au jeune homme. Et dans la voiture c'était encore le cas. Mais lui ne fit pas attention aux petites attentions de la jeune fille. Quand il montèrent dans la voiture il soupira. Il soupira aussi quand ils arrivèrent chez lui. Il soupira encore quand il referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui après avoir laissez entrer la gothique. Abigail se tourna alors vers lui et arqua ses sourcils dans une interrogation silencieuse. Quand il vit l'interrogation sur le visage d'Abby, Tim soupira encore une fois mais cette fois il leva les yeux sur elle et prit un air sérieux.

Assis toi ! Ordonna t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta dans le sofa. Elle avait toujours son sourire au lèvres malgré l'interrogation qui parcourait ses yeux.

j'ai des nouvelle sur le projet « danse avec moi ». dit il en attrapant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

Ah ! Murmura la jeune fille qui le savait déjà mais ne voulais pas compliqué la révélation que tenait à faire le jeune homme.

Quand il fut assis il joignit ses mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

c'est en fait un programme qui est censier évaluer les capacité d'un XYZ en situation.

Abby arqua une nouvelle fois les sourcils il venait de dire quelques chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais que pouvais être ses fameux XYZ qu'elle entendait maintenant presque à tout bout de champs. Tim avait remarquer que la jeune fille se posait des questions et continua son explication comme s'il savait quelles étaient ses interrogation.

Le XYZ est l'appellation des gardes royaux d'élites. Et je viens d'apprendre que j'en fais partie. La petite menaces n'était qu'un teste pour me tester.

Après ces quelques phrases la jeune fille compris tout et même les excuse de Timothy de ce matin. Elle en avait le cœur serrer mais elle en était très fier de son petit geek, son petit Mcgee, son ami. Elle se leva et le pris dans ses bras dans un hug rassurant et surtout réconfortant.

Désolée. Murmura Tim.

Tim, tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Mais si, tout ça : le mail, la peur que tu as put ressentir. Tous ça c'est de ma faute. Dit il en prenant un ton de colère contre lui même.

Mais non, le plus important c'est que tu es réussi.

À ces mots Tim leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça, j'ai réussit.

Cette après midi Gibbs m'a dit que tu avais réussit une évaluation.

Timothy senti la colère monter en lui et son visage s'en trouva déformer part celle ci. Abby continua paniqué par la future réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici sans lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la chasse.

Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait, c'est quand tu m'a expliquer que j'ai tout compris.

Tim qui avais la colère qui frappait à sa porte mental. Il ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'il la laisse entrer. Mais quand il vit dans les yeux de la jeune gothique qui hantait ses nuit de la paniques et de la sincérité il écouta la suite et sa colère se dissipa comme un nuage de vapeur sous l'effet d'un ventilateur. Il se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille pour la rassurer. Et il murmura dans le creux de son oreille.

Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

Il se leva et invita la jeune fille a prendre le lit comme depuis le début qu'elle vivait là et lui se coucha dans le sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

_**note de l'auteur : XYZ référence à city hunter (nicky larson)? hum ! oui je l'avoue.  
**_

_**V**_

le lendemain matin tout semblait être revenue à la normal, du moins en apparence, car Timothy culpabilisait encore pour la veille. Mais il ne semblait rien laisser paraître, du moins devant elle. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait manipulées comme des bleus par son père. Et ça, il l'avait mal, la pilule passait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait manipulées de la sorte par son paternelle et il se jurait à chaque fois que c'était la dernière. De plus cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir. Et oui ces dernières années il avait toujours réussit à déjouer les plans de son père. Mais la magouille de ces derniers jours, impliquait la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Résultat, il était parti au quart de tour sans vraiment réfléchir. Fort heureusement pour lui il avait démasqué la supercherie assez rapidement. Sa colère vis à vis de son père refaisait surface à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux événements de ces deux derniers jours. Il avait quand même réussit à fermer l'œil pendant cette nuit. Mais ce temps de repos fut de courte durée et de seulement deux heurs. Il ressassait tout ça en boucle dans sa tête, dans son cerveau et dans son esprit. Jusqu'au moment où son réveil sonnait l'heure du levé matinal. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla avant de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine pour mettre en route le café. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre pour réveiller celle qui y dormait. Quand il y pénétra la pièce était encore dans la pénombre. Il alluma donc la lumière et jeta un coup d'œil au lit pour y voir la jeune fille encore endormie. Il s'avança vers elle et la secoua avec délicatesse. Elle émit un grognement qui aurait put dire « laisse moi dormir encore un peu ». Tim soupira chaque matin c'était la même chose.

\- Abby c'est l'heure de ce levé. Dit il avec un ton grave mais aussi doux que possible.

La jeune femme sourit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle attendais le mot magique, le mot qui la faisait rougir à chaque fois. Ce mot qu'il avait prononcé pour qu'elle mette le casque audio sur la chaîne hi-fi. Telle était le rituel du levé de la dame. Mais aujourd'hui, le mot ne viens pas. Elle sentit le jeune homme se lever du lit. Elle entendit les rideaux de la pièce s'ouvrirent. Puis plus rien pendant une vingtaine de secondes. Elle se demandait bien se qu'il se passait. Quand soudain elle entendit les mots qu'elle détester entendre de la bouche de Timothy.

\- C'est l'heure de se levé _**votre Altesse**_.

Elle bondit à ces mots et se retrouva assise sur le lit le regard noir tourner en direction de son ami.

\- Tim ! Grogna t-elle. Tu sait que je ne veut pas …

Elle se stoppa net dans sa phrase quand elle vit le sourire vainqueur qu'avait le jeune homme et relevant la tête.

\- On dirait que j'ai trouvé un autre mot magique pour te réveiller. Dit il sur un ton quelques peu provocateur.

La jeune femme bouda. Elle était toujours assise sur le lit et elle avait croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il s'avança vers elle et dit.

\- allez debout !

Il baisa le front de la jeune fille et laissa ses lèvres descendre dans le creux d'une oreille de la jeune fille et il lâcha à demi voix le mot magique « _**chérie **_» avant de se relever et de filer dans la salle de bain. Abby sourit elle venait de passer de la colère à la béatitude. Ce mot la faisait partir dans des rêves éveillés. Elle se claqua mentalement pour sortir de cet extase sentimental. Le bruit de l'eau de la douche l'aidant à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Elle se dépêcha de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine elle voulait préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle s'aperçut que le café était en cours de préparation quand elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle soupira et installa la table pour elle et son ami. Elle alla mettre un peu de musique sur la chaîne hi-fi. Elle hésita un court instant entre un album d'Alestorm et un de Slayer. Elle se décida pour Alestorm. Oui de bon matin c'était un bon choix. Elle avait bien sur paramétrer sa chaîne sur une lecture aléatoire. Tout à coup la chanson « you are a pirate » se fit entendre et elle se mis à sautillé sur place comme si elle était dans le public lors d'un concert de ce groupe interprétant cette même chanson. Tim sortie à ce moment de la salle de bain et il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la jeune fille s'agiter au rythme de la chanson. Au bout de la minute trente que dure la chanson il la laissa et la regarda avec plaisir, elle était si belle même de dos qu'il se sentit presque rougir.

\- You are a pirate ! Dit Mcgee en même temps que le chanteur à la fin de la chanson.

Elle se retourna surprise et joyeuse. Elle éteignit la musique et accompagna Tim à la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout se passait bien pour le moment, elle ne discuta même pas quand Tim lui demanda de se dépêcher un peu. Et oui le matin elle aimait traîner un peu surtout quand elle était avec lui. Elle avait du mal des fois à filtrer ses pensées. Elle commençait à vouloir un peu plus mais se retenait pour ne pas lui causé de désagréments. Quand elle fut prête à partir elle lui fit la bise en lui demandant dans un sourire de défi.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

Il la regarda en arquant les sourcilles. Bien sur qu'il était prêt. Il l'attendait simplement depuis quelques petites minutes. Un temps qui lui permis de renouveler l'envie qu'il avait d 'avoir une explication avec son père. Il se devait de l'appeler. Mais pas devant elle. Il cherchait une solution quand elle le fit sortir de sa pensée en lui posant sa question. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte dans un même geste. Il sorti et vérifia si c'était assez sur pour que son altesse puisse sortir. Il lui dit oui d'un signe de tête. Elle sortit de l'appartement et ils se rendirent au boulot. Quand ils avaient à peine atteint les escaliers un voisin du palier ouvrit sa porte comme pour vérifier qui était sorti de chez lui, tel quelqu'un qui surveille les vas et viens du voisinage.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le laboratoire et l'enquête n'avançait pas d'un poil. Toute l'équipe se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas dans une impasse. Cela faisait un bon moments qu'ils n'avait rien de nouveau. Quand soudain une alerte clignota sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable de Timothy. Cette alerte l'informais que le compte en banque de la victime venait de subir un débit de cinquante dollars à un distributeur dans la ville de de Yakima dans l'état de Washington. Ils étaient ravis Abby et lui d'avoir mis ce petit programme d'alerte car s'ils avaient attendu l'appel de la banque ils auraient eu l'information que dans quelques jours et cela pourrait être trop tard. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui posa la questions dans un murmure s'il fallait prévenir Gibbs. La laborantine sourit avec malice. Il connaissait la réponse de la jeune femme gothique devant lui rien quand regardant son sourire. Il soupira et attendirent alors l'arriver du chef d'équipe. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient et toujours pas signe d'un passage de l'homme tant attendu.

\- Bon je l'appel. Intervient alors Timothy en prenant son portable.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il arrive toujours quand j'ai du nouveau ?

\- Oui mais là c'est moi qui en ai, et non toi. Répondit-il en composant le numéro sur son téléphone.

Abby réfléchit quelques seconds avant d'acquiescer le geste de son ami. Elle écoutait donc ce que disait Tim. Il informait simplement son supérieur de la nouvelle information et le prévenait qu'il en avait aussi informer le bureau de Seattle, pour solliciter leur aide. Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui dit :

\- Heureusement que je l'ai appelé car il s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller interroger quelqu'un.

Dans le laboratoire tout passait lentement car ils ne faisaient que d'attendre et penser à l'autre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à faire autre choses sans ça. Quand au bout d'un moment que les deux personnes se trouvant dans le laboratoire n'auraient pas réussit à quantifier, le téléphone sonna. C'est Tim qui décrocha le combinée et y parla. C'était une des standardiste de l'accueil des bureau du NCIS.

\- Nous avons un appel pour Mlle Scuito.

\- Je vous la passe. Il tendit le combiné à la laborantine.

\- Oui. Dit-elle.

\- Mlle Scuito, nous avons un appel pour vous qui viens de l'extérieur. Il dit être votre XYZ numéro cinquante deux.

À ses mots elle écarquilla les yeux. Tim passa de l'autre coté et lança le localisation et l'enregistrement de l'appel. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la rassurer et appuya sur le bouton du haut parleur du téléphone. La voix de la secrétaire retentit dans tout le laboratoire.

\- Mlle Scuito est-ce que nous vous transférons cet appel de Mr XYZ n°52 ?

Elle regarda alors Tim avec des yeux qui en disait long sur son appréhension. Il lui stipula avec un signe de tête qu'elle devait le prendre.

\- Oui. Dit-elle avec des petits tremblements dans la voix.

Un silence de quelques seconds dans le laboratoire rendait l'atmosphère lourde quand soudain une voie accentua la pression.

\- Votre altesse ici XYZ 52, je suis désolé votre altesse. J'ai tout fais mais …

\- Lit la note. Cria une autre voix.

\- Votre altesse, nous savons maintenant ce que vous faite dans le civile. Et nous allons venir … les numéros 1 à 16 vous tueront tous …

\- Lit simplement la note. Ordonne la même voix.

Puis des sons de coups se firent entendre. Le premier orateur repris alors avec une voix haletante.

\- Et nous allons … venir pour vous faire … un troisième … œil comme à ce petit … roux. Espèce de …

puis un bruit de détonation d'une arme à feu.

\- Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha ! Si t'avais vue la tête qu'il tirait. Ha ! Ha ! Rigolait l'autre voix. Puis il reprit d'un ton grave. Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est bientôt ton tour.

Puis il raccrocha et le bruit d'une fin de communication retenti dans toute la pièce. Abby avait lâché le téléphone et il pendait dans le vide. Elle ne bougeait plus. La stupeur avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne revenait pas d'avoir assister à l'exécution d'un de ses XYZ en direct au téléphone. Elle reprit possession de son corps quand une main chaleureuse se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne put retenir cette pulsion. Elle avait envie qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui indique sa présence. Elle avait envie de le sentir tout contre elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir son odeur. Des larmes perlait dans les coins de ses yeux et s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Elle sentie les bras de son ami la serrer tout fort contre lui avec ses bras qui avait le don de la rassurer.

Tim repassait le contenu de l'appel dans sa tête pendant qu'il essayait de rassurer la jeune femme dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurante dans le creux de son oreille. Le semblait s'être arrêter. Car ils ne bougeaient plus même au bout de plusieurs heures. Si bien que lorsque Tony entra dans le laboratoire ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils ne l'entendirent même pas entrer. Pourtant il y est entré avec son ton habituelle. Il resta stoïque quelques minutes en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Un air malicieux se dessina sur son visage. Il pensait déjà à toutes les manières de charrier ses amis, enfin surtout Mcgee. Mais soudain il se souviens pourquoi il était descendu dans le laboratoire. Il s'avança et tapota sur l'épaule de Timothy. Celui ci tourna la tête et aperçu pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans le laboratoire son coéquipier que tout le monde appeler Tony. Tim le questionna de regard.

\- Heu ! Gibbs veux que Abby analyse cet A.D.N.

Tim jeta un regard au sachet qu'il tenait dans l'autre de ses mains. Il attrapa la poche d'une main la passa à l'autre et la posa sur le bureau. Abby senti le bras puis l'autre se desserrer à tour de rôle. Elle accentua son étreinte comme si elle avait peur que celui qui la prenait dans ses bras ne l'abandonne.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ce passa là ? Demanda le rital en faisant comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse claire.

\- Tu peux prendre mon portable dans ma poche de ma veste ?

Tony acquiesça et se déplaça vers la veste de Tim pour y prendre l'objet convoité par son collègue. Quand il le pris il reviens vers le couple qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètres. Il le tendit à son propriétaire. Tim arqua les sourcilles et mouva sa tête pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il ne pouvait pas le prendre.

\- Ha ! Murmura Tony pour montrer à Mcgee qu'il avait compris.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Tim son téléphone portable n'avait pas demander les mots de passes.

\- Tu peux appeler Gibbs ? Demanda Tim avec un ton un peu autoritaire.

Tony composa le numéro et tendis l'appareil à l'oreille de son collègue. La voix caractéristique de leur chef apparu au bout du fils.

\- Gibbs.

\- Patron ! Il vaut que vous descendiez au laboratoire d'Abby. Ordonna Tim.

Tony n'en revenait pas que Mcgee puisse parlez comme cela à leur chef. Surtout que Gibbs lui avait montré à plusieurs reprise qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton là.

\- Maintenant. Ordonna Tim en ajoutant encore plus de fermeté dans son ordre.

Il décolla son oreille du téléphone et fit comprendre à Tony de raccrocher. Tony lui sourit avec un sourire crispé à ce moment là il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Timothy Mcgee, le geek de la brigade lui avait fait peur. Il recula de quelques pas et observa le couple toujours entrelacer. Il se calma vite car cette vision le rassura un peu et se souviens du ton qu'avait pris son ami avec leur patron. Un sourire malicieux apparu alors sur les lèvres du Don Juan de l'équipe. Il pensait aux plusieurs manière dont Gibbs allait le punir pour son insolence vis à vis de lui. Il en rigolait intérieurement. Quand soudain sans crier gars Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire.


End file.
